Bloody nights
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: —Necesitas de mí—susurró el castaño. Zero sintió sus cuerdas bucales moverse mientras hablaba, y eso no le ayudaba a recuperar la cordura. Su voz, el aroma a su sangre lo volvía loco. [Kaname x Zero]


Esto no es nada más y nada menos que un intento por corregir el fic de "Vampire Heart", que fue el prmer One shot que escribí y publiqué en Amor Yaoi, y que por ende, pienso que no me había quedado tan bien xD No sé si logré hacer algo bueno con esto o definitivamente lo dejé peor xD Pero, en fin... xD

¿Y por qué hago esto? Jaja, porque he estado últimamente obsecionada con Ryouma de Love Stage, y al no encontrar muchos fanfics que me llenen de él, decidí darme una vuelta por esta parejita que tanto me gusta, y leer algunos fanfics que me trajeron un poco de inspiraión xD Como no puedo aventarme a hacer algo largo por el tiempo, decidí trabajar con esto, jaja.

* * *

 **~*Bloody Nights*~**

…

 **[Kaname x Zero]**

…

Un sonido agudo, que a pesar de sentirlo muy lejano, penetró sus tímpanos cruelmente. Entonces, no sirvió de nada que hubiera entrecerrado los ojos, pues la potente luz consumió toda la oscuridad cuando la puerta se abrió. Y su cuerpo magullado quedó iluminado, expuesto a los profundos y peligrosos ojos vino del vampiro.

Éste comenzó a caminar hacia él con la elegancia clásica de los sangre-pura, y Zero sintió el deseo de maldecirlo, de mandarlo directo al infierno del cual habían escapado los de su especie. Quiso gritarle, escupirle, y cuando lo intentó, las palabras murieron a la mitad de su garganta rasposa. No podía hablar. Estaba demasiado débil.

A pesar de su condición, mientras Kaname avanzaba hacia él con rostro inmutable y pasos calmados, el cazador apretó los puños, sin importarle el dolor que le provocaban las heridas de las muñecas, cubiertas por feas cicatrices rojo café. Lo miraba irradiando odio, como si tan sólo con eso fiera capaz de destruirlo, y sin embargo el sangre pura nunca mostraba expresión alguna, en todas aquellas noches infernales que pasaba a verlo.

¡Cómo odiaba estar ahí! Encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes húmedas y frías. En ratos, sintiendo su propio cuerpo arder y dar arqueadas ante la necesidad de sangre. Se odiaba a él, poco menos que al vampiro, o quién sabe. Odiaba el hecho de que aquello a lo que repudiaba radicada dentro de él. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, cuando ni siquiera lograba moverse por sí mismo? ¿Cómo ayudar a Yuuki? ¿Cómo eliminar aquellas plagas que ensuciaban el mundo cuando, por consecuencia, tendría que destruirse a sí mismo?

La cosa era que todavía no quería morir. Pero sabía que era necesario. Era el destino de un vampiro convertido, ¿no?

El castaño simplemente lo tomó de los hombros, sin siquiera un atisbo de delicadeza, como si se tratada de un saco de basura. Lo atrajo hacia él provocando que un lastimero gemido escapara de su boca, y luego lo tomó de los cabellos plateados para tirarlo fuertemente hacia abajo. Acercó su cuello a los colmillos inseguros del chico.

¡Maldita tentación! ¡Asqueroso olor a sangre! Y tan endemoniadamente delicioso...

Zero no podía evitar el deseo de sus colmillos, pero se resistía, y entonces luchaba consigo mismo, en un intento por no pudrir más su cuerpo con sangre de vampiro.

Segundos de tormentoso silencio...

—Necesitas de mí—susurró el castaño. Zero sintió sus cuerdas bucales moverse mientras hablaba, y eso no le ayudaba a recuperar la cordura. Su voz, el aroma a su sangre lo volvía loco.

Era increíble como estando meses ahí encerrado, siguiera luchando contra su deseo. Que se siguiera resistiendo al perfecto cuello del sangre pura, que se mostraba tan apetecible ante sus ojos hambrientos. Oh, por todos los cielos. Necesitaba la sangre de Kaname Kuran más que ninguna otra. Y eso lo ponía enfermo.

Al ver que el cazador seguía luchando contra sus instintos, Kuran soltó un suspiro y suavizó en agarre. El ruido de las cadenas que sujetaban los brazos del vampiro cesó.

—Yuuki—murmuró el vampiro—. Hazlo por ella, Kiryuu.

A Zero no dejaba de sorprenderle como él usaba un tono de voz más suave en esos momentos. No como cuando se enfrentaban en los jardines del dormitorio vespertino, que era arrogante y frío. Era cierto que ahora tampoco era muy cálido, pero sí era... diferente.

El cazador jadeaba. Sus colmillos aún salían impacientes. Ver a Kaname hincado frente a él mandaba al carajo todo su sentido común. Ni siquiera el nombre de la chicha lograba calmarlo.

—Confía en ti—añadió el sangre pura—. Está contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que muerde.

Él logró soltar una maldición antes de hablar.

—No necesito vivir a expensas de ti, maldito chupasangre—escupió, déspota—. Prefiero mandar todo al infierno a seguir así, alimentándome de un monstruo.

Los ojos vino del vampiro se expandieron un poco, y soltó una encantadora risa. El corazón de Zero palpitaba como una bomba.

—Entonces hay un monstruo alimentándose de otro monstruo..

— ¡Yo no soy un...

—Eres un vampiro— sentenció Kaname. Alejó el cuello del alcance de Zero, pero le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos largos—. La sangre de los míos habita en tus venas, no somos tan diferentes.

El cazador sintió cómo si le hubieran perforado el corazón. Fulminó al hombre con sus ojos amatistas.

— ¡Te equivocas, ¿cómo puedes si quiera decirlo?!—gritó. Las cadenas volvieron a sonar—. ¡No soy como tú! Yo conservo mi alma, mi humanidad, y ésta se está desvaneciendo cada vez que bebo tu sangre. Me vuelvo cada día más una bestia, y cuerpo frío lleno de odio, de lujuria, de hambre... ¡No soy así!

El vampiro se quedó en silencio por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Su rostro volvía a la normalidad: frío, indescifrable. Como una máscara de arrogancia e indiferencia. Pero indudablemente hermoso.

Por su parte, Zero no perdía el apetito por esa sangre. Lo estaba devorando el deseo por dentro.

—Las bestias también tienen sentimientos. Poco me importa si me crees o no. Ahora muerde.

Pero el cazador ignoró su orden olímpicamente. No era verdad. Esas bestias carecían de ellos. Si no, ¿cómo se justificaba la muerte de su familia?

—Hablas del amor por ti mismo—dijo—. La satisfacción que sientes al ver cómo las personas que confían en ti hacen exactamente lo que quieres, como en un juego de ajedrez. Todos ellos son peones a tu antojo. Usas a aquellos que te entregan su completa devoción, en cuerpo y alma sirviéndote, y cuando ya no son de tu utilidad simplemente los desprecias. ¡No me digas que no es igual con Yuuki!

Algo en los ojos de Kaname destelló. No era odio, pero no estaba muy seguro de haberlo herido.

—Y tú alejas a aquellos a quienes les importas, haciéndote el mártir y por ende dañando a ambos—levantó su mentón suavemente—Muerde, Zero. No quisiera pelear contigo.

—No.

—Tu problema con eso, es que miras la mejor opción para conservar tu humanidad como algo horrible. Te estoy ayudando, y no lo hago por Yuuki. Lo hago porque quiero.

Los instintos de Zero estallaron cuando el vampiro se acercó y pego sus labios a su cuello. No estaba seguro si aquello se trataba de un beso, pero Zero podía oler el embriagante aroma del sangre pura. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y los colmillos se abrieron paso por la boca.

—No trates de destruir a todos tus demonios—dijo el vampiro, delineando con sus propios colmillos la vena que palpitaba en el cuello del cazador—. Puede que pierdas lo mejor que tienes.

Los colmillos se hundieron en la piel de Kaname. Zero se alimentó con gula, y sintió la terrible necesidad de aferrarse a los brazos del vampiro, quien, de igual forma también se hizo con su cuello. Como una especie de ritual para entrelazar almas. Se sorprendió cuando fue el vampiro quien terminó por enterrarlo entre sus brazos.

Esta noche, algo de decía, que sería diferente a las demás. Estaba demasiado excitado.

Saciarse con el cuerpo ajeno de esa manera debía ser lo peor que había hecho. Sentir placer cuando el vampiro abandonó su cuello y se deslizó por su piel, por el sudado pecho y las piernas entumidas, por los labios llenos de sangre, cuando ocultó sus colmillos y lo besó en la boca. Cuando todo se volvió imágenes carnales de dos bestias que se concedieron el deseo de alimentarse del otro. Porque todo hay que decirlo: Kaname Kuran era igualmente adicto al sabor del cazador, por mucho que lo negase y se odiase por ello.

Probablemente, cazador y vampiro siempre busquen destruirse el uno al otro, pero son tan orgullosos para admitir lo fascinantes que se encuentran.

* * *

XD Lo comprendo, pero éste es el efecto que hace el chocolate en mí, jaja. Y perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía; lo escribí en mi celular, que anda de travieso con el autocorrector xD


End file.
